Nymphadora Lupin, de soltera Tonks
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Si el arrebato que había tenido en la enfermería, delante de todos, no le hacia entrar en razón,Tonks estaba segura que nada ni nadie lo haría. Remus salió despavorido de allí. Una pequeña desesperación se apodero de ella, pero era una mujer tenaz e iba a quemar el ultimo cartucho, como decían los muggles. Príncipe Mestizo/Reliquias Muerte. RL/NT, Familia Weasley, Sirius. COMPLETA.


**Nota de autor: esta claro que Tonks de alguna forma rompió la barrera que les separaba y acabaron casándose. El momento en la enfermería parece que surgió efecto en el inseguro Remus y fue un antes y un después. No se como lo plantearía Rowling en su cabeza. Esta es mi versión.**

**Nota de autor 2: a día 7/08/2020 el fic a sufrido una gran remodelación. La idea es básicamente la misma, pero mucho mejor desarrollada.**

**Aclaración: tiene parte Universo Alternativo pues Sirius nunca murió en el Departamento de Misterios.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

La enfermería se había quedado en silencio, solo roto, por los sollozos y murmullos de Molly y Fleur. Remus notaba las miradas sobre él, después del arrebato de Nymphadora. Ella también le miraba, más profundamente que nadie.

Decidió marcharse de allí. Se disculpó sigilosamente y salió por la puerta. Tonks se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Ya estás tardando en ir tras él —Molly se separó del abrazó de su futura nuera—. Hemos hablado mucho tú y yo a lo largo de los meses. Sabes cuál es mi opinión. No te rindas Tonks.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Hazle entrar en razón a ese hombre. Tiene demasiados principios para su bien — McGonagall le abrió la puerta y le dio una sonrisa.

Tonks miró a las dos mujeres con agradecimiento y salió corriendo. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraría. Se detuvo en seco para pensar. Chasqueaba los dedos con los ojos cerrados. ¡Donde podía estar, donde! De repente, tuvo un pálpito. Abrió los ojos exageradamente mientras respiraba muy deprisa. Tenía que estar allí. Iba a quemar el último cartucho, como decían los muggles.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, la luz de la luna se intuía a través de las nubes. Ya habían conseguido quitar la Marca Tenebrosa, que hasta hacía poco reinaba sobre Hogwarts. Remus se apoyó en la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Miró a su alrededor. Los últimos momentos de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre al que le debía tantísimo, habían sido en ese mismo lugar. No podía hacerse a la idea de que el anciano mago ya no estuviera. Se pasó las manos por la cara desesperadamente.

_"Dumbledore se habría alegrado más que nadie de que hubiese un poco más de amor en el mundo"._

Esas fueron las palabras que McGonagall le había dirigido en la enfermería. Sonrió irónicamente. Desde luego era algo que Albus habría dicho.

Resonaba en su cabeza la voz de Nymphadora. Las palabras que en tantas otras ocasiones ya le había escuchado, se le clavaban como puñales. Volvió a mirar hacía el cielo.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Remus dio un pequeño salto y se giró rápidamente. Allí estaba Nymphadora Tonks, cruzada de brazos. Tenía el mismo fulgor y determinación en sus oscuros ojos que hacía un rato cuando le zarandeaba del jersey.

—Me has asustado...

—Ya me había dado cuenta de ello — Tonks aflojó un poco el gesto—. Siento la escena de antes.

Los dos se miraban en silencio. Tonks se frotaba los brazos con resignación.

—Mira Remus, estoy cansada. No sé qué más hacer. ¡No sé qué más hacer! —había levantado la voz poco a poco—. ¡Te amo! Te lo he demostrado de todas las maneras posibles. ¡Y tú me amas tanto como yo a ti! ¡Lo sé! Aunque siempre me repitas las mismas excusas como un mantra para no reconocerlo. Esa certeza es la que ha hecho que no me rinda.

Se detuvo para coger aire pues hablaba muy deprisa. Remus seguía mirándola sin pestañear.

—Entiendo realmente tú postura. ¡Tú estúpida y noble postura! Pero he tomado una decisión y tus argumentos no me van a disuadir. Mi corazón te pertenece, y no puedo dárselo a nadie más.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Cómo siguiera ahí de pie sin decir ni una palabra era capaz de lanzarlo al vacío y que emulará a Dumbledore. Le daba igual lo bestia y poco apropiado que sonó el pensamiento en su cabeza. Negó con ella al ver que no reaccionaba y se dio la vuelta.

—Eres un idiota, Remus Lupin...

—Tienes razón.

Tonks se volvió a girar. Remus se había acercado un poco, moviéndose indeciso. Se pasó las manos por su canoso pelo.

—Soy el mayor de los idiotas. Quería apartarte de mí, porqué creía que era lo correcto, que hacía lo mejor para ti. Y lo único que conseguí fue totalmente lo contrario. Has perdido incluso tu capacidad metamorfomaga por mi culpa.

Ella le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Remus había terminado por acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—Te amo Nymphadora, no puedo negarlo más. Seguiré pensando que soy demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso para ti, pero si eso no te importa nada en absoluto, voy a actuar egoístamente por una vez en mi vida.

Con un movimiento rápido, que a ella le pilló desprevenida, la atrajo hacia él y le besó. Tonks abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, pero en seguida los cerró, correspondiéndole el beso mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Era un beso hambriento, anhelante. Casi doloroso. Parecía que les iba la vida en ello. Se separaron por qué no tenían más remedio que respirar. Tenían las frentes pegadas, sin dejar de mirarse.

—Dilo otra vez. Dime que me amas —susurró Tonks.

—Te amo Nymphadora.

Ahora fue ella quien le besó, recreándose en sus labios, mucho más suave que antes. No quería separarse de él, temiendo que al hacerlo todo fuera una ilusión.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero, me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo permiso para llamarte así? —sonrió Remus.

—Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo. Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño y antiguó ático situado en el numero veintidós de Pickerin Street con una rapidez y agilidad pasmosa, mientras tiraba de Remus para que entrará. Él nunca había estado en su interior y sonrió al notar el pequeño caos que allí reinaba y que no desentonaba en absoluto con el estado del inmueble. Tenía cierto encanto. Escuchó un ruido sordo. El que produjo Tonks al quitarse las botas y tirarlas en un rincón, sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Puedes sentarte. ¿Sabes?

Remus obedeció. Se sentó en un pequeño sofá doble, todavía un poco aturdido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Al acomodarse notó que lo hizo sobre algo que sin duda se había roto. Se movió y sacó un vinilo de Las Brujas de Macbeth partido en dos trozos.

Tonks llegó enseguida a su lado, con dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que dejó sobre la pequeña mesita de té que estaba delante.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí.

—No te preocupes. ¡Reparo!

El vinilo volvió a unirse, quedando como nuevo. Tonks lo cogió y lo dejo encima de una estrecha estantería donde tenía más discos. Volvió junto a Remus y se recostó sobre el sofá. Con un movimiento de varita, destapó las cervezas.

—¡Por Albus Dumbledore! —Tonks levantó su cerveza al aire.

—Por Dumbledore…

Remus le imitó y levantó su bebida para después darle un trago. Por unos segundos se quedaron completamente en silenció, bebiendo sus cervezas de mantequilla.

—Todo va a ser completamente distinto a partir de ahora —susurró Tonks.

—Sí. Me temo que debemos prepararnos para lo peor —Remus tragó saliva pesadamente.

Tonks movió una de sus manos para tomar la de él, incrementando el agarre hasta tener los dedos entrelazados.

—¿Crees que está mal que me sienta feliz, con todo lo que ha pasado? —dijo ella.

—No —le contestó rotundamente—. Yo también tengo esa disyuntiva, pero parafraseando a Dumbledore, no hay que sentir pena por los que se han ido, sino por los que se quedan y viven sin amor.

* * *

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana dándole directamente a Tonks en los ojos. Frunció la expresión y los abrió con pesadez. Estaba recostada sobre alguien y ese alguien era Remus Lupin. Si ella se hubiera visto en un espejo en ese momento, podría decir que tenía dibujada en la cara, la sonrisa más estúpida que un ser humano era capaz de poner.

Miró hacia el techo y se desperezó totalmente. Volvió a girarse hacia Remus, apoyándose en el codo, para poder observarlo mejor. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse tan repentinamente que tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo y respirar.

Anoche se desnudaron en cuerpo y alma. Un alma, la de Remus, que pudo verla a través de sus verdosos ojos, los cuales no dejaron de mirarle en ningún momento. Esa que tantas veces le dijo que estaba rota y que no merecía, pero de la que solo constató fragilidad y pura devoción hacia ella.

Estuvo embelesada con su cara y sus gestos, mientras se movían juntos, expresando agónicamente la necesidad de ambos, y los memorizó todos.

Y entonces supo a ciencia cierta lo que ya intuía, Remus era su otra mitad. Se sintió completa por primera vez en su vida.

Tonks abrió de nuevo los ojos. Su corazón había bajado las revoluciones. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No hacia ni veinticuatro horas que todavía se sentía miserable por su negativa a querer estar con ella y ahora desbordaba felicidad en cantidades industriales. Fue una noche mágica. Perfecta. Bueno, el sexo... Había experimentado actuaciones mejores en su vida, pero curiosamente, ese asunto ahora mismo le parecía totalmente secundario. Remus necesitaba práctica, eso es todo. Tenía cualidades, solo que, debía de pulirlas.

Le pasó una mano por un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. Parecía más joven con esa expresión suave y relajada, tan opuesta a la preocupada y cansada que solía llevar. Rozó una cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, parcialmente disimulada por el vello (parecía la consecuencia de alguna maldición) y bajó hasta el costado, donde sin duda estaba la marca de la mordedura de Fenrir Greyback. Pequeños arañazos casi imperceptibles se diseminaban por su delgado cuerpo.

—¡Arriba perezosa! ¡Las quaffles no se marcarán solas! ¡Arriba, arriba!

El despertador sonaba chillonamente, había olvidado que lo tenía programado. Tonks gruñó. Estaba en la mesita del lado de Remus. Pasó por encima de él e intentó darle un manotazo al reloj, pero no acertó y siguió sonando.

—¡Arriba, arriba! —del despertador salieron pequeñas bludgers que fueron derechas a la cabeza de Tonks.

—¡Maldito trasto!

En mala hora se le ocurrió traérselo, debió dejarlo en casa de sus padres. Recordaba cuando su padre vino con el despertador en su décimo cumpleaños. Era de Los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, su equipo de quidditch favorito. Y cuando lo vio, le encantó.

Ahora de adulta pensó que era un invento del demonio. Si no sé había desecho de él era por pura nostalgia.

Remus entre abrió los ojos y vio a Tonks inclinada sobre él. No podía haber encontrado mejor _vista_ al despertar. Giró la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver cómo esta vez acertó de llenó sobre el despertador, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Buenos días, Nymphadora —susurró.

Está reculó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, a su lado.

—Es Dora.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Dora, así me llama papá, a veces mamá también, aunque ella insiste en llamarme por el nefasto nombre que eligió para mí. Dora es, familiar —le dijo dulcemente.

—Me gusta. Entonces, buenos días, Dora —estiró el brazo para acariciarle la cara—. Aunque sigo diciendo que Nymphadora es un nombre hermoso.

—Entonces tienes el mismo gusto horrendo que ella.

—Toda tu me parecerás siempre hermosa, incluido tu nombre.

La mañana pasó prácticamente en un suspiro, ensimismados como estuvieron remoloneando en la cama.

* * *

La gente ya había comenzado a dispersarse, algunos dando los últimos respetos sobre la tumba de mármol blanca. Había sido una ceremonia peculiar, digna de una persona como Dumbledore. El lamento de Fawkes todavía se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

Hagrid se llevaba a Grawp, su medio hermano, de nuevo al bosque, acompañado de Olympe Maxime quien se encontraba realmente compungida. Un serio Aberforth Dumbledore caminaba rumbo a su destartalado establecimiento en total soledad y sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Remus iba vestido con sus mejores galas, (las cuales consistían en la túnica menos raída que poseía y unos pantalones gastados) de la mano de Tonks. Ella se la apretaba con determinación. Era la primera vez que se presentaban en un lugar público siendo pareja y Remus sentía un poco de aprensión.

Hizo que se sentaran lo más apartados posible de la delegación del Ministerio de Magia que había acudido al funeral, y ahora quería esquivarlos de igual manera.

—Ha sido un funeral precioso —Pomona Sprout se sonaba la nariz—. Descansará en el lugar que más amaba. Hogwarts llorará su perdida por mucho tiempo.

Minerva McGonagall asentía con la cabeza, pero desconectó totalmente de las palabras de Sprout cuando pasaron Remus y Tonks junto a ella. Su vista se centró irremediablemente en sus manos entrelazadas y apretó los labios en una astuta sonrisa.

—Me alegro de volver a ver ese pelo rosado, Nymphadora —exclamó.

El comentario les hizo detenerse. Tonks dibujó una sonrisa muy similar a la de ella.

—Yo también, profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Volvieron al ático con dos bolsas en la mano. Después del funeral habían estado arreglando unos asuntos de la Orden concernientes a Grimmauld Place. Con la muerte de Dumbledore, ahora todos sus miembros eran sus Guardianes Secretos y eso incluía a Snape. Ojoloco colocó una serie de encantamientos en la casa para evitar que pudiera entrar.

Se descalzaron y se pusieron cómodos. Sacaron varios cartuchos de papel de periódico de las bolsas y los colocaron en la mesa. La habitación se llenó de olor a pescado frito.

—Este, es el mejor pescado con patatas que probaras en tu vida, Remus.

—Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte. ¿Quieres que haga una ensalada? Así como entrante…

Tonks asintió con la cabeza sonrientemente y Remus se dirigió a la diminuta cocina. Ella aprovechó para ponerse con unos papeles del ministerio. Tenía que continuar haciendo su trabajo de auror, el que, por el momento, seguía manteniendo.

No consiguió prestar mucha atención de todas formas a lo que estaba leyendo. No podía evitar que se le fuera la vista hasta Remus. Llevaban pocos días juntos, pero se habían habituado a vivir una curiosa rutina. Y era maravilloso.

Una idea empezó a removerse en la mente de Tonks, entrando con fuerza. No era para nada nueva. Le devolvió la sonrisa que en ese mismo momento le estaba dedicando mientras cortaba unos tomates.

Ella estaba preparada, pero Remus acababa de admitir que la amaba y temía que, si le empujaba tan rápido, el volvería a retirarse dentro de sí mismo y se alejaría de ella nuevamente.

—Aquí está, una deliciosa y sana ensalada —Remus dejó el bol en medio de la mesa.

La seriedad repentina de Tonks provocó que él adoptará una posición de alerta.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —su boca había actuado desobedeciendo a su razón.

Remus no había esperado esa respuesta. ¿Casarse? Merlín, esa opción nunca había estado dentro de sus expectativas de vida. Era una locura y no porque no amara a Dora lo suficiente como para dar ese paso. Estar legalmente unida a él le acarrearía muchísimos problemas.

—No es buena idea.

—¿Porqué no? —dijo Tonks, frunciendo la boca.

—Podría destruir tu carrera y arruinar tu vida. Te arrastraría a compartir mi destino y es lo peor que podría hacerte —abrió como si nada uno de los cartuchos de pescado.

—Ya estás de nuevo decidiendo lo que es bueno o malo para mí. Es mi vida y he elegido amarte. Creía que había quedado claro —dijo molesta.

—Lo hizo. Pero una cosa es que estemos juntos y otra es que seas mi esposa —_esposa_, esa sola palabra hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza—. Creo que no eres consciente de las implicaciones que conlleva casarse con un hombre lobo.

—Soy perfectamente consciente y no me importa. Ya has visto hacía donde nos dirigimos, Remus, estamos en una guerra y puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. No sé cuánto tiempo nos puede quedar, pero sea mucho o poco, quiero vivirlo siendo tu esposa.

Remus no era capaz de decir nada. Sentía la sangre latiendo en sus oídos. Dora estaba sentada a la mesa, rodeada de pescado rebozado, diciéndole que quería unirse a él para siempre. Ella estaba decidida a arriesgarlo todo por él. Su conciencia le decía que no estaba bien, que no debía permitirlo, pero su corazón quería esto más que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado en su vida.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos, llevándose una mano a la boca, observándole poner un característico gesto meditabundo. Solo se escuchaba el goteo del grifo de la cocina. Lo había arreglado muchas veces, pero volvía a aflojarse en el menor descuido.

—Hagámoslo.

—¿Lo deseas de verdad? —preguntó ella con cautela—. ¿O simplemente te he presionado? Por qué se que no debería haberlo hecho, y no quiero que…

—Para —le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Nymphadora Tonks, _deseo_ casarme contigo.

Se hallaba aterrorizado, felizmente aterrorizado. Estaba desobedeciendo a su buen juicio, pero, ¡que diantres! No tenía por que ponerse en lo peor. Tonks se levantó y se sentó sobre su regazo. Le sujetó de la cara con manos temblorosas y le besó con vehemencia.

* * *

Molly Weasley recogía las tazas que habían quedado en la mesa tras la reunión de la Orden. A pesar de los encantamientos, dejaron de usar Grimmauld Place como cuartel general, ya que no podían arriesgarse a ser emboscados por los mortifagos. Ahora La Madriguera acogía las reuniones.

Había pasado casi un mes del asesinato de Dumbledore y las cosas habían empeorado. Voldemort se había hecho sigilosamente con el Ministerio de Magia.

Él ya era consciente de que la protección que Lily Potter le otorgó a su hijo acabaría en el momento en que Harry cumpliera los diecisiete años. Así que, deberían conseguir sacarlo de casa de sus tíos antes de que eso pasara.

Pero con los mortifagos controlando la red flu, los trasladores y el poder aparecerse, no les quedó más que una solución que trajo muchas discusiones.

Llevó la bandeja a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Tonks sentada a la mesa. Dejó las cosas dentro del fregadero y se acercó a la joven bruja.

—Querida, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Molly.

—Tenía la cabeza como un bombo —pasó las manos por encima de la gastada superficie—. Todavía no puedo creer que llegará a beber tanto té.

—Los problemas con una taza de té en las manos se ven mucho mejor, ya te lo dije —Molly le sujetó la cara maternalmente.

Tonks le sonrió amorosamente. Había sido un gran apoyo durante el último año, cuando se encontraba en los momentos más bajos. Le apreciaba enormemente, a ella y a toda su familia. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no mostrar demasiado su mano izquierda. La mujer se abría percatado en seguida de la alianza que llevaba colocada.

—Volvamos con los demás. Voy a llevar un poco de whisky. ¿Serás capaz de llevar los vasos?

Las dos mujeres entraron a la estancia entre risas llamando la atención de todos. Alastor Moody refunfuñó.

—Vuelvo a repetir que Harry no va a estar dispuesto a que nos pongamos en peligro por él —dijo Hermione con insistencia.

—Y yo repito que no hay otra opción, Granger. La idea de Mundungus es la única manera —sentenció Ojoloco.

—Tendremos que disponer de varias casas francas, una por cada Potter —Kingsley se levantó, alisándose el traje—. Debo irme, el Primer Ministro muggle me espera.

Salió al exterior y se desapareció. Moody volvió a gruñir, haciendo que su ojo mágico girase.

—La Madriguera se da por hecho…

—¡Por supuesto! —dijeron rápidamente Arthur y Molly a la vez.

Tonks volvió a sentarse en la silla que había dejado vacía, al lado de Remus. Le colocó la mano sobre la rodilla izquierda para que dejará de moverla.

—Hablaré con mis padres y les contaré el plan —Remus la miró algo apesadumbrado al escuchar nombrar a sus suegros—. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—Creo que también podremos contar con la casa de Muriel —dijo Arthur.

—Hablando de la tía Muriel. Ayer escribió, la tiara ha quedado reluciente y lista para ser usada. Te quedará como un guante, querida.

Molly sonrió con sinceridad a su futura nuera. Atrás quedaron los rifirrafes y desplantes.

—Será togo un honog —Fleur miraba con orgullo a su futuro marido, quién todavía tenía muy frescas sus cicatrices en la cara.

—Por favor, en la boda colocarla lo más lejos posible de nosotros dos. Resulta muy pesado que nos recite cada vez que nos ve todos los motivos por los que deberíais desheredarnos —George bebió un poco del whisky que había traído Molly—. Dejarla fuera de la carpa…

—O en el ático con el ghoul, eso también nos vale —continuó Fred.

—¡Voto por esa opción! —exclamó Ron.

Sirius solapó su risa con una fingida tos. Fue el único momento en toda la tarde en que cambió su enojada actitud. No podía participar en el operativo y eso le enfureció.

¿A estas alturas que más daba que fuera un convicto fugado? Prácticamente todos ellos ahora estaban en la misma situación que él, dado quienes controlaban el ministerio.

Claro que lo que Sirius no decía, era que seguía teniendo la misma mala reputación pública, y eso no ayudaba en nada a la causa.

—Será una boda _interesante _—dijo—. No se parecerá en nada a las que tuve que ir de crío. Ya sabéis, sangre pura y snobs…

—La nuestra fue tan bonita. ¿Verdad Arthur? — Molly cogió de la mano a su esposo—. Nunca olvidaré ese día.

—Nosotros también tenguemos una boda pegfecta. Rodeagos de todos nuestros seges queguidos. Nada enpañagá ese día —Fleur le dio un suave beso a Bill en la mejilla y los dos se miraron con complicidad.

Remus notó como Dora empezó a moverse nerviosamente a su lado.

—Ya no puedo guardármelo más. ¡Nos hemos casado! —gritó Tonks.

Todos se los quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sirius con la boca abierta.

—¡Oh, cuanto me alegro! —Molly saltó de alegría, juntando las manos.

En seguida ambos estuvieron rodeados, recibiendo felicitaciones y abrazos. Tonks no dejaba de enseñar la mano izquierda, con su rostro totalmente iluminado.

—Cuídala bien, Lupin. Esa chica es especial —Moody señaló su ojo mágico y después a Remus.

—Es lo único que deseo —contestó.

—¿Y dónde fue la boda? ¿Quien asistió? ¿Cuándo? Nos hubiera encantado ir —dijo Molly.

—Eso digo yo.

Sirius seguía mirando a Remus ligeramente enfadado. ¡Eran amigos y no le había comentado absolutamente nada! Tonks y él eran familia…

—Fue una ceremonia muy discreta, en el norte de Escocia, hace tres días. Los testigos los sacamos de la taberna mágica local —contestó Tonks, todavía con Ginny abrazada a ella.

—Nos hubiera gustado invitaros a todos, por supuesto, pero teníamos que ser cautelosos. Ya sabéis, las leyes anti hombres lobo, el ministerio, los mortifagos. Nuestra unión no es un acontecimiento feliz para muchos, incluidos sus padres —una expresión sombría cruzó los ojos de Remus.

Tonks frunció la expresión, mirando a su ahora esposo con resignación. Fue un momento muy desagradable, cuando informaron a sus padres de que pensaban casarse. Ted, siendo de carácter afable lo asumió a regañadientes, aunque dejando clara su postura, pero Andrómeda… ¡Oh Andrómeda! Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo y usó los argumentos mas rancios e hirientes que pudo encontrar. Hicieron que Remus se sintiera realmente miserable y eso ella no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

—Pues para nosotros sí que es un acontecimiento feliz. ¡Un brindis! ¡Por Remus y Tonks! —Molly levantó su vaso de whisky con energía.

—¡Por Remus y Tonks! —gritaron todos.

—¡Bienvenido a la Apestosa y Deshonrosa Casa de los Black, Remus! —Sirius finalmente abrazó a su amigo, sin perder la oportunidad de propinárle varias palmadas en la espalda con una fuerza desmedida y le dio un beso a su prima, acercándose a su oído—. Aunque tiende a estar continuamente sintiendo pena de sí mismo y es un poco idiota, te llevas un buen partido. Pero, que no se enteré, no quiero que se lo crea demasiado…

Fred y George hicieron tintinear sus vasos.

—¡Damas y caballeros, escúchenme por favor! Queremos darle la enhorabuena a Remus y a Nymphadora —la sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de ella—. Lo siento querida, pero sonaba muy impersonal la felicitación —dijo Fred.

—Sois dos de las personas a las que más apreciamos. Y estamos muy felices de que hayáis decidido uniros para, así, procrear futuros grandes rompedores de normas —añadió George.

—Pero, una boda no es boda, si los novios no se besan al final. Y nos lo debéis ya que, por motivos que escapaban totalmente a vuestro control, no nos invitasteis —Fred invocó varios tipos de flores del jardín, formando un ramo silvestre.

Lo hizo levitar hasta Tonks, quien lo cogió al vuelo y lo olió.

—El último detalle, ahora sí… ¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen! —corearon al final los dos gemelos, saltando con sus vasos en el aire.

Tonks apretó el ramo contra su pecho, mordiéndose el labio. Se colocó frente a Remus.

—Creo que tienen razón, se lo debemos —le dijo ella de forma muy bajita y mordiéndose aún más los labios.

Sabía que Remus era un poco reacio a las muestras de afecto públicas, pero conseguiría sacarle un beso digno para la ocasión.

Este miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaban sus amigos, junto a ellos, deseándoles toda la felicidad del mundo. Incluso Alastor Moody, quién no se inmutaba por este tipo de asuntos banales tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su mutilado rostro.

—Sí, lo hacemos...

Y contrariamente a lo que Tonks pensó, Remus la besó sin cortarse en absoluto. Era un beso mucho más que digno y ella se dejó llevar, enganchándose a su cuello con el ramo aún en la mano.

La estancia se llenó de aplausos, y silbidos. Ellos solo notaban un murmullo, absortos como estaban en su beso.

—¡Oye! —Sirius se dirigió hacia la pareja—. No se si habías pensado en esto, pero, ya no te apellidas Tonks. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Ahora qué? —dijo aumentando la voz, intentando molestarla.

Nymphadora Lupin, de soltera Tonks, sin dejar de besar a su esposo, levanto el brazo y le enseñó cierto dedo a su querido primo. Eso sí que lo había escuchado.

* * *

**Reconozco que cuando Tonks tuvo ese arrebato en la enfermería, salte como una loca mientras lo leía. Osea, me encantaba Nymphadora desde que apareció por primera vez en LODF y ver que estaba enamorada de Remus, mi personaje favorito... JK me lo fastidió todo matándolos. Pero yo escribo UA... ****¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
